Kai (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Hey, ___!" *"Hey, how're you doing? This heat feels great." Female Version *"Hey, ___. How're you doing?" *"H-Hey, ___." 'Chat' Male Version *"I show my face in Mineral Town from time to time." *"The inn in Mineral Town is cheap, and the food is good. But the Inner Inn is better." *"You know Popuri's brother? It's Rick. Rick!! He comes and provokes me. He tells me not to hit on Popuri. What's this about?" *"Come to the Beach House! Come and eat." *"Come and order something! I don't have any money these days. Can you help me out?" *"Summer is work time, so I'm busy. I move to the summer area, so I'm always busy." *"Now, about Thomas... He shows up everywhere. He'll show up right next to you from out of nowhere. It can be really surprising!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Wow, you're getting married? Who is she? Don't say it's for me!" *'When shown your cat/dog: '"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! It's really well trained. Really quiet." Female Version *"Will you buy something from my shop?" *"Hope you drop by my stall at the beach!" *"Come by for a bite some time." *"I drop by Mineral Town as well. The inn at Mineral Town was cheap and the food was good, but Inner Inn is even better." *"Thomas turns up just about everywhere. He scares me -- he suddenly turns up right beside you sometimes." *"I'm busy during the summer since that's the business season for me. I'm always busy since I keep moving to summer-like areas, though." *"Popuri has a brother, right? Rick. Hes been hassling me. He told me to keep my hands off of Popuri. This is no joke." *'Rejected proposal: '"Hmm, I don't really feel like it. Sorry." *'If you are married to somebody else:' "You seem really happy, ___. Is getting married really that great? It's a real mystery to me." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Favorite:' "Thank you! You're a good man!" *'Loved:' "Oh, thank you! You have good taste." *'Neutral: '"Thanks." *'Birthday Gift:' "What's this, a birthday gift? You didn't have to do that. Thanks, though!" *'When given perfume:' "This is really great. Thank you. I can't wait to use it!" Female Version *'Favorite Gift:' "It's a Pineapple! Is it for me? Thanks, I love it!" *'Loved Gift:' "Thanks. I'll take good care of it." *'Liked:' "Oh, thank you. You figured it out." *'Hated (when married to Kai):' "Hey now... even if we are married, you should know better." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? ...Why, you... Thanks!" *'When given accessories: '"Okay, I'll take it. Thank you." *'When given jewelry:' "You're a funny one, giving this to me." *'When given perfume:' "That's pretty nice. Thank you. I'll use it later." 'Heart Lines' Note: Kai's heart lines can be seen by talking to him while working at the Snack Shack. *'Black Heart: '"Hey, how's the ranch? Working hard is nice, but you'd better take a rest sometime." *'Purple Heart: '"If you've got time, come hang out at Inner Inn. I'll welcome you there." *'Blue Heart:' "Ruby's cooking is totally delicious. She's the one person I don't think I could beat." *'Red Heart:' "I-I'm acting funny? N-no, I'm not. Wh-what are you talking about?" 'Marriage Lines' Before the wedding: *"Th-the wedding.. This is like a dream..." *"I-I promise I won't cheat or anything when we're married! Honest!" *'Picking nicknames:' "Today you and I are husband and wife. It feels so good to say it. Oh yeah, let's think up some nicknames. That'll liven things up. Just call me Kai. What should I call you, ____? Okay then. "____" it is. Don't forget to respond when I call you that." After marriage: *"Oh, ____. Thanks for your hard work. It's great having a family. That's exactly what I think." *"Morning, ___! I'm doing ranch work. I never thought I'd be doing this." *'Orange Heart:' "Morning, ___. Morning's on the ranch's great. I wouldn't know it if I hadn't married you, ___." *'Green Heart:' "Hmm.. I'm tired out. What? If you've got something to say, just say it." *'Blue Heart (or lower): '"Whew.. What?" While you are pregnant: *"Whoa, what a shock! I'm gonna be a daddy! A daddy! I'm over the moon!" *"I better pull myself together if I'm gonna be a daddy. The kid'll laugh at my otherwise." *"How are you feeling? Your health is important, so you can let me do some work. You're fine? Oh, I see. Well, alright then.." *"It's nearly time. It's coming soon." *"When the baby comes, let's all go out together. I'm sure it'll be a blast." *"Hardy told me the baby's coming tomorrow." *"I-I'm the one who's stressed. I-I'll be by your side tomorrow." Comments about your child (toddler stage): *"It was my dream to play with a kid of my own." *"I'm so happy. When I'm playing with ___..." Comments about your child (child stage): *"___ likes to pull a lot of naughty pranks. It's tough being a parent." *"It's tough with the two of us, you say? Huh? Are you including me?" Comments about your child (teenager stage): *"It's a real load off when kids get this big. You don't have to tell them what to do all the time." 'Festivals' Beach Opening Day: *'(male version):' "Oh ask me for anything as long as it's something that I can make, of course." *'(male version):' "So how was it? Buddies for a month, you & me." *'(female version):' "Hey, ask me to do anything. Actually, I can only make you what I can make. Coming right up! Hope you like this! Eat it while it's fresh! Well? Pretty good, right? Eat it up quick." *'(female version):' "Oh, how was it? Do you think you'll be coming back?" Cow Festival: *"When I look at how many cows there are, I'm impressed. ___, it seems like you're really used to them." *"When there are so many cows, I can't tell one from another." *'You enter a cow (male version):' "Hmm, I see you're entering, I'm not crazy about this stuff but I'll be cheering for you." *'You enter a cow (female version): '"Wow, you're gonna enter? I'm not really interested, but I'll be pulling for you." *'You enter and lose (male version):' "It looks like you lost, huh? Don't fret about it. You'll do better next year!" *'You enter and lose (female version): '"Looks like you lost. Don't get all sad. Just try again next year." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Congrats on winning. Pretty amazing. That's really something." Fireworks Festival: *"Summer is the fireworks season. I can't wait!" Pumpkin Festival: Starry Night Festival: Category:DS Quotes Category:Kai